Do You Wanna Come In Helga?
by MAX1
Summary: chaper7* Its here long awaited and over do, the final chapter, what is Helga feeling?
1. Making Plans

A/n:This is my first Hey-Arnold fic. I really like the show I decided to write a fic  
about him on my own. So I really hope you like it.oh and I don't do spell check so sorry.  
  
  
Prolouge:Hey basically they're in the 8th grade. Phoebe knows about Helga and how she still feels for Arnold deeply. Arnold is still head over heels in love with Lila. She still doesn't feel that way about him. Phoebe and Gerald are still hot and heavy and the gang is still together,so basically its 4th grade all over again except harmoes are out of wack. And just in case your wondering, in my world P.S. 118 goes all the way to the eighth grade.Oh and some how Mr.Simmons keeps getting moved every year with all of his students. Hope you like and I'm trying to keep it original.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga  
by:MAX  
  
Making Plans  
  
P.S. 118 had just let out and the kids were wondering by. Some on the playground behind  
the school while others were going home. Four of those kids happened to be  
on the playground. We reconized them as Arnold, Phoebe,Gerald,and Helga. They seem to be content as they talk about going to see a movie that night. "I can't wait. I'm gonna be with my foxy lady"Gerald smiled at Phoebe. She blushed lightly. "Yeah well I just wanna see Death Stars IV. I hear Veronica Stone is hot in that movie"Arnold looked towards the sky. Who could help it.?When people thought of Veronica Stone, they saw an object of affection.  
"Oh crimmey Arnoldo, shes just a movie star. Get over it"Helga rushed.  
'I do not want my love thinking of another'she thought.  
"So its settled we're gonna meet at the theater"Phoebe smiled at everyone. She was such a shy  
girl.  
"Yeah"Gerald replied.  
As they began to walk away Arnold stopped them. "Hey everyone don't forget to bring a rain coat. Suppose to rain tonight."  
"We'll remeber Football head"Helga said to Arnold as they once again began to depart and scatter. Helga and Phoebe going to Helga's house,while the two boys went to Arnold's.  
  
  
Helga's House:  
  
As they entered the house Big Bob Pataki sat in his favorite chair. "Hey dad"Helga mummbled knowing his response. "Hey Olga"he replied once more entranced in his favorite t.v. show.  
"Its Helga,dad"she responded and went up to her room along with Phoebe."Hey maybe he'll get it right when you move out and get married"Phoebe said closing the door. Sometimes Big Bob Pataki was just to annoying for his own good.Phoebe remembered how he'd taken over the float everyone was helping to buid.  
"Yeah whatever Phoebe"Helga lay back on her bed. "So what do you think the guys are doing?"Phoebe asked crashing down beside Helga and laying back.  
"Who cares. I mean all Arnold ever talks about is Lila and Gerald talks about you"Helga sighed.  
Phoebe had found out in the fifth grade that Helga liked Arnold. "Common Helga its not that bad. I've just got this feeling that you and Arnold are gonna fall madly in love"Phoebe snickered out loud. "No way thats gonna happen"Helga replied not finding the humor.  
  
  
A/n:My first fic. I really hope you like it. Remember I like feedback.  
  
Next time on Hey Arnold:  
They meet at the movie theater. Arnold and Helga feel akward and decide to leave Phoebe  
and Gerald alone. What happens you wonder. Find out next time.  
Bye and remeber to REVIEW! Please~~~ 


	2. Akwardness At the Theater

Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga?  
  
Akwardness At the Theater  
  
Helga's House  
They lay on her bed. Quiet for the moment then Phoebe spoke. "Have you written any new poems Helga?"she asked quietly doubting that Helga would ever show them to any one other than herself.  
"Yeah. I have. You know what though. I think that I'll never be over him."  
She laughed for she feared she might be right. What would happen when the time came and Arnold got a wife and he forgot about the blond girl in the back of Mr.Simmons class? What would it feel like to forget Helga G. Pataki?  
She wondered even though she was forgotten in this house. With her father down stairs more intranced by t.v then his own daughter,and her mother somewhere at a bar getting drunk,she new the feeling of forgotteness more than any one.  
"So where is it?"she heard Phoebe ask. "Oh its in the closet. Let me get it."   
She got off the bed and went to the closet. It was empty except for the dresses hanging in there and a few boxes with her journals in them.She'd long since gotten rid of the Arnold shrine. She bent down and got the newest pink book. Flipped a few pages and gave it to Phoebe to read,she took the title in.   
'Riding the Moonlight'  
"Hmm"she sighed to herself. Helga went over to the newly installed window seat in her room. One of the few things old Big Bob Pataki had gotten for her. She looked out the window and across the street to tree house. No one was currently occupying it but on Saturday night there was going to be a party. Of course Rhonda was throwing it. But now lets turn our attention back to Phoebe.  
She read silently to herself.She loved Helga's poetry. It was beautiful. Essentric at times. So deep and selfless. Love.   
  
The mirror reflected its lovely light  
  
And I wanted instantly to take flight.  
  
As I look to the moon I think of the love,and life that I will not live,that in time will pass  
  
It couldn't be my future because its my past  
  
Are my worries really that small  
  
And in the morning won't be there at all  
  
All the lonely tears I cried at night  
  
Wasted into a pillow wishing for his love, his light  
  
I'm floating softly on air  
  
And in the morning I won't be there  
  
I'll mourn the lost of a love I never knew  
  
And hope his heart will always be pure,be true  
  
(quite the poet aren't I)  
  
"Its beautiful"Phoebe commented on the poem. "Yeah whatever"Helga   
glanced back.  
  
"Are you ready to go. The movie starts in about thirty minutes. By the time we walk there we should have a good fifteen minutes to   
spare"Phoebe checked her watch carefully.'Yeah sure"Helga got up and strectched mournfully. She was about to go watch a movie with a couple,and a boy who wasn't gonna do anything but stare at the movie screen the whole night.  
"Aren't you gonna get your rain coat?"Phoebe asked minfully. Helga thought a second. "No. That quack of a weather man couldn't predict a storm if it were right in front of him"she stated.  
"Well in that case can i borrow it. We don't have time to stop by my house"Phoebe got a nod okay and got Helga's blue rain coat out and brought it along.  
  
  
They reached the theater and saw Gerald and Arnold waiting for them patiently."Hey whats up baby?"Gerald leaned over and kissed Phoebe  
quickly. "Nothin Gerald"Phoebe blushed slightly and replied. "So do you guys wanna get some good seats or what?"Arnold asked.  
"Yeah why not football head?"Helga mocked in her usual polite way.  
  
They entered the theater after buying their tickets."So Helga why did you even wanna see this movie?"Arnold asked as soon as they entered  
the room and sat side by side.  
"Arnold"she whispered through clenched teeth"do I have to do things for a reason. Really stop asking questions."  
She turned her attention to the screen for up coming movies that was begginning.She looked directly in front of her to see Phoebe and Gerald making out heavily. She sighed and slipped into a day dream about her and Arnold.  
  
Arnold took Helga in. He'd known her since she was in kindergarten. He remembered that day that he'd given her the umbrella. Hadn't he known every since that day she'd been madly,deeply in love with him. Hadn't he known she loved him with such a passions, that she'd spout sonnets about love to a locket when no one was listening except Brainy, that really weird freak.  
Arnold was so utterly clueless as to the world around him. He would never know about Helga and her feelings, would he?  
  
Helga'ss little daydream ended when the aliens appeared on the screen.They were blue creatures with two tentacles hanging from the back of their head. They walked around on some read planet that resembled Mars. They looked up and off in the distance a space shuttle landed with troops from Earth.  
The screen splits to the arrival of the space shuttle. A woman with long brown wavy hair steps off. The air is breathable on this planet tis Veronica Stone.  
  
Twenty minutes into the movie the war has started. A mother and her two kids who are sitting beside Phoebe and Gerald decide they can't take anymore gore so they stand to leave. On the way out the two boys turn around for a finale look at the screen only to see one of the Aliens take a huge chunk out of one of the Captains.Its so disgusting all of whatever they ate comes up and erruptes right on Arnold and Helga.  
  
"Crimmey whats the matter with you two?"Helga stands shouting at the two boys.  
Arnold stands beside her,while people watch.  
"Miss I'm so sorry. Tommy and Dilan say your sorry"the mother gives a warning glare their way.  
"Were sorry"they say in unison and leave with their embarrassed mother.  
"I cannot believe some people"Helga rushed from the room embarrasssed. Arnold follows her making sure she hasn't gone to knock one of those kids out and finds her in the pouring rain.Just like on their first day of kindergarten.  
"Common"Arnold pops out his umbrella"we'll go to my house and get out of these disgusting clothes."He smiled and she frowned even more, but inside she was soaring.  
'Oh my love'Helga thought as they walked to Arnold's house in the pouring rain her hair soaked and covering most of her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n:Hey everyone knows the Hey Arnold movie is coming out this summer right. Well if you go to Nick.com and watch the movie trailer you can see a preview of helga telling Arnold she loved him forever.  
  
Next time on Hey Arnold:They walk to Arnpld's house. He invites her in. Will she accept, or chicken out. And if she does go in, what will happen. 


	3. Taking A Step Forward

Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga?  
  
Taking A Step Forward  
  
They stood outside Arnold's house. The place Helga had wanted to enter for years. "Helga"Arnold said the rain still beating down. Not letting up.  
"Yeah Arnold"she shook her head sending water flying everywhere. "You wanna come in?"he asked.  
"No. I should probable head home. Wouldn't want Big Bob to worry now would I"she fought to keep a strtaight face as she smiled.  
"Since when does he worry Helga. Common just come in."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Arnold I don't think i should"she wanted to walk away but her heart wouldn't let her.  
"Please"he begged. 'I can't believe I'm begging her to stay'he thought.  
"Okay,but only because I live to blocks from here"he opened the door.  
  
Helga stood in the mirror. She was finale dry while borrowing some cloths from Arnold. She couldn't believe she was finale here. She walked out of the bathroom and back to Arnold's room. it just felt so right to be here.  
The phone rang while she sat on his bed. Arnold answered.  
"Hello"he spoke.  
"Oh hi Arnold. Its Rhonda. I was just wondering if you were still comming to my party."  
"Ah Rhonda, i guess. Its Saturday right?"  
"Of course Arnold and I am so looking forward to you comming. Ta-ta."She hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?"Helga asked.  
"Rhonda. Wondering if i was comming to her party."  
He rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed. She watched out the corner of her eye. 'How cute is Arnold when he thinks no one is watching him?'Helga drooled. :"Are you going?"she asked. "Yeah I mean why not there is nothing else to do.  
"Well thats cool I mean your right there is nothing else to do. There are probable gonna be some juvinile games like spin the bottle and then maybe we'll have fun,right?"she smiled a warm smile.  
"Yeah right. Are you going. Yeah maybe you'll see me there,huh?"Helga's blond hair swung forth as she moved off the bed.  
"Where ya goin?"he asked moving off the bed to follow her. For the first time in his life he actually cared where Helga Pataki was going.  
"Home. My god Arnold i can't stay here all night I mean I could but I wouldn't feel right"she smiled a girlish smile. Arnold had never known she was capable of such a thing.  
"No,no. Helga stay. We have plenty of room. My grandpa already got a room sat up for you. Please stay"Arnold heard his voice but couldn't believe it. He was begging Helga to stay. "I don't know Arnold. I mean I could be intruding, ya know plus we have school tommorrow."  
"Helga"Arnold stepped forward. "I'm pretty sure we have girl clothes that fit you so don't worry, and I bet you mom and dad haven't even missed you."  
"God Arnold what do you really know about my parents. You never know if they went upstairs to tuck me in and give me a good night kiss. And they might have even called me Helga nad not precious Olga"she screamed. She hated having the rejection of her family thrown in her face like it didn't matter. Wrong it did matter.  
"Helga I'm really sorry."  
"Yeah whatever football head. Could you just show me the room."  
"So your staying?"he asked opening his bedroom door.  
"Looks that way."  
  
Arnold walked Helga to the room at the end of the hall. They tiptoed past the other residents of the boarding house. They stopped and Arnold opened the door. He turned on the light and let Helga and himself take in the room. It contained only a small bed and that contained one pillow and a flowered quilt. It smelled a bit musky but Helga decided it was better than walking two blocks to a house that might as well have been condemed since Miriam and Bob were almost never there.  
"Thanks Arnold"Helga walked into the room. "Yeah well goodnight Helga"he began to walk away.  
"Arnold wait"Helga said in a soft-spoken tone, but he heard and reappeared in the door way. "Yeah."  
'Its now or never Helga. if your gonna do this it might as well be tonight'she thought.  
She walked towards him. "Only this"she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
  
  
A/n: Someone inspired me to update. I forgot your name but you emailed me.Wait Vicky Gomez right. I am so very sorry it took this long but i wanted to make this chapter special. Thanks.  
  
Next time on Hey Arnold- Helga kissed Arnold. What is his reaction to this feeling that is sweeping over him. And what happens at school when the most unlikely thing happens the thing we never thought would happen. Stay tuned. 


	4. Wanna Wipe My Memory Out

Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga?  
  
Wanna Wipe My Memory Out  
  
'Oh my god I just kissed Arnold'Helga's thoughts whispered sweetly to her. Arnold stood there as a warmth just washed over him. He had been kissed by the most unlikely person. What was happening? Was the world spinning? Helga stood watching then mummured an apology.  
"Arnold I'm sorry"she pushed him away and closed the door to her room.   
She went and collasped on the bed. "I did it. I finale kissed Arnold, but it wasn't what I had expected. Some how i just expected more." She smiled at the thought but her heart just sighed because Arnold had just stood there dumbfounded. How could he not have realized that she'd been in love with him so long. He didn't understand that the only thing that was keeping her from running away was the hope that she would see him everyday.   
Arnold went back to his own bedroom. Had that kiss just happened? Had it? Did it mean anything? Questions were flowing through his mind but he knew he couldn't love Helga until everything between him and Lila was settled. He was still in love with her although she was dating Mac the tenth grader in P.S. 120.  
  
Morning soon came and Helga was already down the street and two blocks over at her own house. She felt safe, secure. She pulled out a blue floral skirt, and a white goddess tank top. "I am going to forget last night and so is Arnold"Helga promised herself as she went down the hall to go to the bathroom which was right next to Olga's room.  
She heard moans coming from the room and figured that she was having bad dreams. She opened the door and peaked in. She was shocked at what she saw. Big Bob Pataki was on top of Olga. They were having sex. It was disgusting. Olga looked over at Helga and moaned.   
Helga felt like she was about to puke,but managed not to as she shut the door quietly and raced to the bathroom. "Okay"she leaned back against the closed bathroom door. "What the fuck was that"she whispered. She rushed over to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. "How long has that been going on?"she said out loud.no one heard. "I've gotta get outta here"she thoguht as she quickly turned on the shower, after undressing and stepping into the tub.  
  
A/n:Sorry this is kinda a meaningless chap. I'll get more out soon.I can't wait to see the Hey Arnold Movie. I'm so glad one is comming out.  
Yay!!! 


	5. Just Forget It

Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga?  
  
Just Forget It  
  
  
Helga hurried and dressed. She grabbed a notebook she knew she'd be needing for the day and headed off to school. She just could not believe the one thing in the world she had just witnesses. Her sister and father, together.   
'But wait'Helga thought,'Olga is in South America and isn't comming home until next winter. So it couldn't have been her.'   
  
Helga was so entranced by her thoughts that she didn't notice a Phoebe waiting for her on the corner and walked slam into her. "Ah Helga"Phoebe called out surprized her friend hadn't seen her. Helga stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Phoebe.  
"Sorry kindda absent minded today"Helga smiled. "So whats up?"  
"Whats up with me? I wanna know what happened with you and Arnold last night!"her best friend smiled devilishly.  
"Hey if you and G-boy could stop lip locking for five minutes you could've seen what happened"Helga laughed as the crossed the street together.  
"Oh we saw but choose to ignore"Phoebe stated factually.  
"Well if you must know"Helga and Phoebe rounded the corner."He invited me in."  
"And"her eyes grew big wanting more details as to what went on last night but was inturrupted as soon as the entered the school yard of P.S. 118. They were met by Gerald and Arnold.  
"Whats up my woman"Gerald smiled solidly at Phoebe for a good ten minutes.  
"Gosh do you have to be so possesive Gerald"Phoebe smiled loving every bit of attention she was recieving.  
Helga and Arnold on the other hand stood akwardly until Arnold said"Helga about last night."  
She decided to play it cool and brush it off like it didn't mean anything. "Look Arnold, it just happened and it nothing to worry about so lets drop it."  
'Helga time to switch into your bitchy mood for the day'she thought.  
"Okay." Arnold backed off not wanting to push it any further.  
"Hey we better get to class guys"Helga looked towards Gerald and Phoebe who were actually talking for once.  
"Okay Helga lets go"Phoebe abrutly ended her conversation with Gerald, and linked arms with  
her best friend who still had to fill in the details of last night.  
  
  
A/n:I took so long, i know!! Yikes!!I know lots of you were unhappy with the Big Bob /Olga thing but it wasn't olga it was Miriam but I'll give an explanation on that in the next chapter.  
Preview:  
Mr.Simmons assign a project to the whole class that causes every one to look at life differently including Arnold. 


	6. A Promise of whats to come

Hey-Arnold:Wanna Come In Helga  
  
A Promise of Whats To Come  
  
Helga sat down in her desk as Phoebe came over. She glanced at the clock because Mr.Simmons wasn't here yet. It read 8:40. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Arnold"Phoebe said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Look I kinda wanna forget it. But all we did was kiss. Nothing else. This morning came home, and that was it. Common that was it." Helga said gruffly as Mr.Simmons came into the class.  
  
Everyone began taking there seats.  
  
"Class as you well know I have had the plan for a secret project in mind"Simmons smiled at his class. No one was paying attention. He countinued. "I have decided what that project is. You are going to be living a soap opera type life. Different things are going to happen. I am going to play god with your lives. You will all be you. Some will be married others won't. And the other thing is you never know where disaster is going to strike." Simmons looked over at his class.  
  
"Crimmey life sucks more and more every day"Helga said outloud.  
  
"Correct. What is life without its obstacles Helga. Now if you would all countinue to listen I am going to explain more of this assigment." He smiled and countinued. "You are all going to be living at school. For three weeks. You are allowed to go home on the weekends to do laundry but will return on that Monday morning ready for you new life. The way it goes is you will be living in tents, they will be furnished with two sleeping bags or more. When something occurs a note will be stuck to the bulitin board, for example some one is put in jail, it will be posted. Any questions?"  
  
He looked over the silent but shocked class.  
  
"Ah yeah"Rhonda raised her hand.  
  
"Very well. Rhonda."  
  
"I just want to know if we get a permission slip"she smiled thinking there was know way she was spending three weeks at school.  
  
"Your parents have all been notified and have all conscented to this project"he took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"What"a chrous rang throughtout the class.  
  
"This totally blows"Stinky said in his strong southern drawl.  
  
"You ain't kiddin"Helga said as the bell that signaled it was lunch time rang and people began exiting the class.  
  
Phoebe and Rhonda walked into line to get lunch while Helga sat at their usual table. She wasn't going to eat lunch. Not that tapioca pudding didn't sound great she just didn't feel like it. She looked into line and saw Lila approaching the table. She flexed her fist. Hey after Arnold, was still hung up on her.  
  
"Hi Helga"Lila smiled and balanced her tray while bowing.  
  
She sat down and Helga smirked. 'It's is an ongoing ballet'she thought.  
  
"So its an ever so sweet day isn't it"Lila smiled. Helga was so sick of her. She stood up and leaned over the table.  
  
"Common Lila, lets get over this. We are not friends and never have been. So stop talking to me like we're ever gonna be"Helga stomped away. She left the cafeteria and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It was only ten- fifteen.  
  
She walked through the halls, they only had a few minutes of lunch.  
  
Arnold took a seat at the table with Gerald. Stinky, Herald, and Sid all smiled. "So did you see Helga and Lila just now"Gerald asked his friends.  
  
"Yeah, whats eatin her"Stinky nodded. "I don't know. Lila is just so sweet"Arnold smiled dreamily and then after a moment stopped. He began to think about Helga and the events that had taken place last night. She had kissed him, yet hadn't asked for anything in return.  
  
"Hey Arnold are you there"Herald said.  
  
"Yeah Herald I'm here."  
  
"Well we were just talkin about Mr.Simmons and that dumb idea. I mean remember the whole egg insident"a sigh escaped Gerald's lips.  
  
"I know what ya mean. Sheesh you'd think that grown ups would get over the whole we are growing up thing"Sid looked to each one of his friends.  
  
Harold eyed some tapioca pudding on Arnold's tray. He happened to be staring off into space at the moment. So Harold just helped him self. His fat arm snaked out and grabbed the pudding before Arnold saw which cause a little fat to jiggle on his upper arm.  
  
"Don't mind if I do"Harold smiled in triumph.  
  
"Your wrong Harold"Gerald laughed, "your wrong."  
  
Arnold never snapped from his day dream until the bell signaling lunch was over and recess was about to begin.  
  
Arnold sat on the bench and watched the others play dodge ball. he looked around and saw Helga go up to kick next. She had on a skirt though. Odd. But Helga was odd. She had kissed him and then said sorry.  
  
It had been unexpected. Sudden.  
  
Helga, Helga, Helga. Why do you wanna play me?  
  
"Arnold" a beautiful voice said.  
  
"Yeah"he looked up into the red head named Lila's face.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. About what?"  
  
"Well us"she smiled. It was a warm smile.  
  
His forhead creased in confusion. "Lila I wasn't aware that there was an us"he stated as he looked over to see the ball go sailing over Harold's head. He heard Helga yell" Now catch that pink boy!" He saw her dash to second, before the ball was thrown back to the pitcher Sid, at the pitchers mound.  
  
"Arnold"he again heard Lila's voice.  
  
He snapped back to attention."Yeah."  
  
"Well I know there isn't an us but I was wondering could we work on that." Her face was a bit red in the cheek area. Arnold gasped in surprize. She wanted him, and he suddenly just wanted her. Despite the rumors that she was easy. After all she had been going with a tenth grader Mac.  
  
"What about Mac?"Arnold stood up. He was taller than her. She was fragile right now. He wanted her so bad. To kiss her, most definetly.  
  
"What about Mac? He and I are no longer a couple. Pasides when I was with him, I kinda thought about you." She ran her fingers through her crimpled hair. She put it all over her shoulder and smiled wearily.  
  
"Maybe you could come over tonight"he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess i could. My dad is gonna be gone till next week. Some gig." She giggled then reached up and parted his lips with her tongue. She touched his tongue then backed away.  
  
"Hey" Arnold tried to protest because he wanted more than just a peck.  
  
She put her fingers on his lips. "Shush, thats just a promise of what you'll get later okay." She walked away.  
  
"Yeah okay"Arnold called out in a lame attempt to show that he wasn't some lap dog.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ A/n:So I know what about Helga, but I'll get to it, we have to see Arnold's side of some things, like how hes confused about his feelings for lila, personally i want him to be with Lila so he can see whats its like. Cause its not some great dream like he wants to think it is when Helga has gotta deal with the disapointment when she sees them together. So who knows, all I do know is i can't wait for you guys to tell me about how SUCKY this chapter was!! Preview: helga talks with Miriam while Phoebe comes over with the news about Arnold and Lila. 


	7. To Lay Her Burden Down

Hey Arnold: Wanna Come In Helga?  
  
To Lay Her Burden Down  
  
Helga walked through the door of her house. There was a ruckus going on in the kitchen, and the tv wasn't on in the living room so she knew Big Bob wasn't home. She didn't know how she was going to face him or her sister after this morning. She felt her stomach grumbl in disagreement so she through her bookbag down and went into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
She entered going for the usual. Some fruit snacks and a coke. She was going to sit down and pay no mind to olga who was now up in the top cabinets obviously looking for something. Olga turned around and saw Helga. "Helga"came her mother's voice," your home."  
  
"Ah yeah"Helga said in a little bit of shock. It was Miriam. Or at least she thought it was.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about this morning. See well when two people care about each other they"Miriam sat down at the dinner table not sure how to present this. "We'll they........."  
  
"Mom i know all about the birds and the bees. You don't have to explain, its just this morningI thought you were Olga, and it scared me. Thats all." Helga stood up to leave.  
  
"Well Helga"Miriam pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I'm glad I had this talk, didn't want you to think your dad was cheating or anything."  
  
Helga raised a finely plucked brow and left the kitchen. She finished off the snacks on the way out of the kitchen, dropping the paper and can in the trash on the way out. She grabbed a coat and left the house to go over to the tree house. She climbed the ladder to see no one in sight. She sighed making a resting space inside. She use to long to feel Arnold, but she didn't any more. After kissing him, she felt different. As if for the first time she was letting him go. She felt inspired to right a poem about htis moment, not Arnold, but this very moment about letting Arnold go. She had tried so hard to hate him because she loved him, and now she simply didn't feel anything towards him.  
  
As she sat there, the stars were starting to peek out and the sun was going down in its usual blaze of glory. "Oh Arnold"she sighed. It was over, she felt nothing for him, and only saw him as a good friend. "Goodbye." 


End file.
